


Part 2 - First Date

by Nanoraptor



Series: Bucky x TJ - A Series of Firsts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Dirty Talk, Fellatio, First Date, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shy TJ, Smut, Swearing, cursing, nervous tj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanoraptor/pseuds/Nanoraptor
Summary: A miniseries for The SS HBC's Week of Love writing challenge, centering around the relationship of two boys who just need a break and need some love❤ The story of how they meet, how their relationship evolves, and how they can learn to love and be loved.Part 2 follows TJ as he meets Bucky for their first real date, and what happens after.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Series: Bucky x TJ - A Series of Firsts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167074
Kudos: 2





	Part 2 - First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 2 of the SS HBC's Week of Love!
> 
> Today Bucky and TJ go on their first date. And yup, it’s a good time 😏 Thank you for reading!

Bucky had texted TJ that first night, a simple wink emoji, but TJ knew it was him. He was glad to have his number too, waking up anxious that you wouldn’t actually hear back from someone was a shitty feeling. Still, it was almost a week before he heard anything from Bucky, and though he didn’t want to assume the worst, he still had that feeling in the pit of his stomach, and wondered if he should text first.

It was a Friday afternoon when the message came through.

_So, how about that dinner date?_

TJ smiled big, excitement bubbling up inside him and he almost squealed out loud when he read it. He waited a little while before he responded, eventually settling on something fun and casual.

_I’m ready when you are ;)_

_Tomorrow night? We can meet somewhere._ TJ appreciated that, not that he didn’t trust him, but a mutual meet up was always a little more comfortable for the first time.

_Tomorrow is perfect_

About 20 minutes passed before TJ’s phone lit up again, suggesting a pretty nice place downtown. TJ had been before, but being taken there by a date sounded perfect.

The next day however, TJ was a bundle of nerves. He was tempted to take something, just to take the edge off, but changed his mind at the last minute. This guy was worth showing his true self to. His mother would have been proud.

TJ paced his room for 10 minutes before he took a deep breath and started looking through his closet. He finally settled on a pair of black jeans and a dress shirt. Nice, but casual. Then he gave himself a pep talk in the mirror while doing his hair, before he headed out to catch a cab.

“You can do this. You got this. Bucky’s great, you’re gonna love him. He’s gonna love you.” Then he gave himself the finger guns, laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, and headed out.

When he arrived at the restaurant, he realized he shouldn’t have worried. Bucky was already there, looking handsome as hell, maybe even better than those nights at the club. TJ’s mouth suddenly went dry, and as he approached the table, Bucky gave him the most million-dollar-smile he’d ever seen, accompanied by those smouldering blue eyes. This guy was too much.

“Bucky,” he breathed before he could stop himself. “Hi.”

“Hey TJ,” Bucky stood as he greeted him, and TJ sat nervously, feeling shy now under Bucky’s gaze. Bucky reached out a hand, and TJ took it, feeling a little better, more grounded, just to touch him. The last time he’d seen Bucky, he’d been a mess, in the best way, as Bucky’d taken him apart in that dark night club. Still, despite that intimacy, those moments they’d shared, he felt nervous now. Probably because this, a date, actually had meaning, whereas if a hookup in a club never went further than that, it was understandable, and probably for the best.

“So how are you?” Bucky asked, breaking through TJ’s thoughts. He looked so relaxed, his eyes and smile both warm and welcoming, and it helped to put TJ at ease.

“Uh, good. Yeah pretty good.” TJ looked down for a moment, then smirked, giving Bucky a bit of a sideways glance. “Not quite as good as the other night though.” Bucky smirked back and squeezed his hand, and TJ felt relief in the fact that there didn’t seem to be any judgement at all.

“Let me tell you, I had a _great_ time that night. I wouldn’t mind trying that again. After we get to know each other of course.” He gave TJ a wink, and if TJ didn’t melt into a puddle right there. The guy was way too handsome.

“How are you?” TJ asked awkwardly, quietly taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. 

“I’m good,” Bucky said with a chuckle. If he was nervous at all, he definitely wasn’t showing it.

“Good,” TJ said with an exhale. “Good. It’s uh, it’s really good to see you again. I’m glad this worked out.”

“Me too,” Bucky exclaimed. “You ever been here before?” TJ said that he had, and then the evening evolved from small talk and polite conversation, to something more relaxed as the night went on. After a glass of wine and an amazing meal, both TJ and Bucky felt good, and definitely more comfortable with each other. TJ couldn’t remember the last date where he’d laughed so much. They told each other a bit about themselves, but didn’t get into anything too deep, which TJ was glad for. Overall, the evening had been nice, once he got over his nerves, and Bucky seemed like such a genuine, good guy, that TJ was already wondering when he’d get to see him again.

After dinner, they walked down the street, conversation coming easily now, so when Bucky suggested heading back to his place for a drink, TJ threw him a sideways grin.

“A drink huh?” TJ raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing at his lips. “Are you sure you’re not just wanting a repeat of the other night? Cause I think I owe you one anyway.” Bucky licked his lips, a flash of desire sparking through his eyes.

“Well, I don’t want to pressure you, but fuck yeah I do.” TJ hummed, feeling a little shy as Bucky’s eyes wandered over him hungrily, but, if TJ was being honest with himself, he definitely wanted to get his hands and his mouth on that body too. He winked at Bucky, enjoying watching that hungry expression darken.

“Well, let’s see where the night takes us.”

It didn’t take long to get to Bucky’s, and it was a nice place, well kept, and surprisingly cozy. TJ followed him into the kitchen, looking around while Bucky poured a few drinks. When he handed TJ a glass, TJ took it with a small thank you, then raised it to his lips, sipping it while holding Bucky’s gaze. Bucky blinked, then smiled, taking a sip from his glass too. TJ took another sip, tilting his chin up slightly, swallowing in a way that made Bucky’s eyes dart to his throat, and he smiled to himself as he crossed around the island.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” TJ set his glass down and boldly stood in Bucky’s personal space, leaning in, nosing into the crook of his neck. _Fuck_ , did he smell good. Bucky chuckled, leaning back against the counter, pulling TJ with him.

“Thinkin’ about you in my lap last weekend. Thinkin’ about how pretty you looked, how good you sounded. I can’t stop thinkin’ about it.” TJ grinned, rolling his hips against Bucky’s and feeling his hardness, and when Bucky’s eyes closed and a sigh left his lips, TJ knew he had him.

“If you’d like, I’d be happy to return the favor.” He nearly purred the words as he trailed his hands down Bucky’s body, slowly undoing his belt, and then his pants. Bucky’s breath hitched as TJ dragged the zipper down, and then actually groaned when TJ reached in to palm his cock through his boxers. Bucky’s grip tightened on TJ’s waist, and he opened his eyes with a hum. He was just about to open his mouth to speak when TJ slowly sank to his knees, holding Bucky’s gaze, and reached up to free his cock from the confines of his pants

“Ohhhh fuck baby. _Shit_ …” Then his head was falling back as TJ licked up his impressive length, swirling his tongue around the tip and slowly taking him into his mouth. Soft moans and curses fell from Bucky’s lips as TJ swallowed him down and it spurred him on, he wanted to taste him, he wanted to make Bucky feel good. Bucky was loving it, looking down at him now with a possessive look in his eyes that made TJ’s cock twitch.

“You look so pretty on your knees like that, like you were made for it.” TJ smiled up at him, giving him a devilish look and just swallowing him deeper. When Bucky reached down to grab a handful of his hair, TJ whined around him, sucking harder, his own hips bucking now as his fingers dug into Bucky’s thighs.

“Mmmm, oh do you like that baby? I could get used to seein’ you like this. Fuck, you’re so good at that, so fuckin’ good..” He trailed off then, his hips jerking and stuttering, and then he was emptying into TJ’s mouth and straight down his throat with a strangled groan. TJ hummed, swallowing it all, then licked his lips as he sat back on his heels. The sight of Bucky, ruined, his chest heaving and face flushed, made TJ hot all over.

“You are somethin’ else TJ, goddamn.” Bucky finally said, pulling TJ close again once he stood up. “I might need another drink after that.”


End file.
